


Split.

by Jack_H



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drama, Fantastic, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Уильяму всегда было интересно, как он выглядит со стороны... И теперь ему представилась такая возможность. Он никогда не подумал бы, что подобное может его завести — но вот мы здесь.
Relationships: Thomas Riker/William Riker
Kudos: 1





	Split.

Десятый носовой, Тен Форвард, столовая — как бы не называли это место, оно было любимым практически у каждого на этом корабле. Только на мостике можно найти такой же превосходный вид на просторы открытого глубокого космоса. Прямо сейчас Энтерпрайз проходил на импульсной скорости мимо одной из туманностей, и хоть она и была исследована, она все ещё оставалась полной тайн и загадок.

По крайней мере, именно так думал коммандер Райкер, сидя за одном из столов, поближе к обзорному окну. Прямо на его глазах туманность словно вспыхнула и блеснула фиолетовыми лучами, которые отразились на граненом стекле его стакана. Отражаясь на радужках его глаз, это заставило Уильяма усмехнуться, растягивая губы в своей излюбленной манере.

Сегодня был достаточно тяжёлый для него день, и поэтому сейчас он хотел хоть немного расслабиться, потягивая свой напиток и наслаждаясь видами космоса. Хотя бы сейчас он мог смотреть на объёмные лучи туманности, не неся бремя долга первого офицера корабля.

Опершись руками на стол, Райкер чуть наклонился вперёд, уходя в свои мысли. У него до сих пор не выходили из головы последние несколько дней. Тот факт, что у него есть его клон, его двойник, который является им самим же — это было достаточно тяжело принять. У него те же мысли, те же привычки, движения, воспоминания — и, как бы Уилл не отрицал этой мысли, его это начинало странно заводить. Только представьте — у вас есть ваш двойник, который буквально ваша копия. Практически во всем, не считая последних нескольких лет. Он имеет те же чувствительные места, у него то же выражение лица во время игры в покер, он так же двигается и говорит.

Райкер встряхнул головой, отгоняя _эти_ мысли, и залпом опустошил стакан, собираясь уже подняться с места. Лишь только его руки оперлись на стол, чтобы совершить "маневр Райкера", как кто-то вежливо кашлянул над ним.

— Коммандер, позволите? — слишком знакомый голос опустил его обратно на стул.

— Да, лейтенант, конечно, — Райкер откинулся на спинку и приглашающе указал рукой на место напротив.

Перед ним уселся _он сам_ , если так можно было выразиться. Хитрый прищур, изгиб губ, бородка — разница между ними была небольшая, лишь цвет форменки, звездочки на воротнике и чуть большая растительность на лице. Уиллу неожиданно стало неудобно сидеть, и он, странно смутившись, закинул ногу на ногу. Это движение не осталось незамеченным у его копии.

— Итак, вы чего-то хотели, лейтенант? — коммандер прочистил горло, посмотрев в _свои же_ глаза.

— Да, Уилл, я просто...не мог не заметить напряжения между нами, — Томас развёл руками, усмехнувшись. — Я хотел бы как-то исправить это.

Он снова усмехнулся, и, если бы не темное освещение столовой, то резко покрасневшие щеки Уильяма были бы слишком заметны.

— Давайте пройдём в мою каюту, лейтенант, — предложил Уилл, медленно поднимаясь со стула, делая это, как все обычные люди. — Там и поговорим.

— Конечно, коммандер, — Томас широко улыбнулся, опираясь руками на стол и поднимаясь.

Перекинув ногу через спинку стула, совершая тот самый "маневр Райкера", лейтенант выпрямился, рукой указывая на двери.

— После вас, сэр, — он как-то по особенному выделил последнюю фразу, заставляя коммандера быстро выйти в коридор.

***

Лишь только двери закрылись за их спинами, жёлтая форменка Томаса была смята и вдавлена в створки дверей, вместе с ним самим. Глаза Уильяма горели странным огнём стыда, смущения и возбуждения. Упираясь руками в плечи своей копии, он практически в упор смотрел в его глаза.

— Я никому не позволю выставлять меня в таком свете перед подчинёнными, — процедил он сквозь зубы, давя на плечи.

— Никому, кроме себя, — вкрадчивым голосом уточнил Том, усмехаясь. — Да, Уилл?

Не опуская рук, Уильям неожиданно приблизился, сокращая расстояние до минимума. Одно короткое движение — и он уже слился в горячем поцелуе с самим собой. Странные, двоякие ощущения переполняли их обоих — но не смущение, а переизбыток возбуждения бурлил в их жилах, заставляя отойти от двери.

Жадно, горячо, бесстыдно целуя друг друга, они прошли вглубь каюты, на ходу сбрасывая форменки друг с друга. На пол легла скомканная желтая куртка, и следом за ней туда же полетела и красная, отталкиваемая ногой одного из сиблингов.

— Тебе ведь тоже было это интересно, да, Уилл? — усмехнулся Томас, прерывая поцелуй и толкая его на кровать.

Рухнув спиной на мягкие простыни, Уильям приподнялся на руках, с вожделением в глазах смотря на _самого себя_. Это заводило его ещё больше, и Том это заметил. С довольной ухмылкой он медленно опустился на колени, бесстыдно кладя ладонь на его брюки. Смяв член сквозь ткань, он широко улыбнулся, радуясь открытию.

— Похоже, что здесь мы тоже одинаковы, — прокомментировал он, расстегивая брюки и стягивая их вниз вместе с бельём.

Искреннее восхищение и еще большее возбуждение последовали за этим, как только эрегированный член поднялся перед его лицом во всей своей красе. Точно такой же, как и у него самого — это было здесь изюминкой. Такая же тёмная головка, такие же проступающие вены, даже изгибы — словно он смотрел на самого себя в зеркало.

Не в силах больше сдерживать себя, Томас коротко скользнул языком по головке, слизывая капли предъэякулянта, что уже выступили на ней. Обведя член языком, он быстрым, глубоким движением взял его в рот, доставая до стенки горла.

Томно вздохнув, Уилл откинулся на подушках, запрокидывая голову. Он слишком хорошо знал самого себя — Том слишком хорошо знал его самого — и от этого его движения становились до чертиков восхитительны. Он внимательно обводил языком чувствительную головку, вызывая целый рой взрывных ощущений, он заглатывал член языком, заставляя его стонать сквозь сжатые зубы, он скользил губами по стволу члена, стимулируя его. _Он знал его, как себя самого._

Лишь только Уилл вытянулся в предоргазменном состоянии, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд и несдержанно стоная, как Томас тут же прервался, резко оставляя его член без внимания, даже не собрав слюну с головки.

— Не так быстро, — он облизнулся, смотря на растянувшегося, раскрасневшегося коммандера с его — своей — фирменной улыбкой.

Скинув свои уже слишком тесные брюки, и оттолкнув их в сторону, он коротко прошёлся рукой по своему члену, который слишком долго был зажат в тесном белье.

— Второй раунд, — Том быстро забрался на кровать, практически одним движением насаживаясь на член Уильяма.

Безо всякой предварительной подготовки, лишь с его собственной слюной — эта ночь была его планом. Он был готов к этому, и уже был достаточно растянут для _своего собственного_ члена.

Громко простонав, Уилл запрокинул голову, не сдерживаясь от толчка навстречу. Том лишь застонал с ним в унисон, наслаждаясь идеальной наполненностью внутри. Двигаясь в одном ритме, они в один голос и тон стонали, губами и ладонями лаская тела друг друга. Превосходно зная все точки и места, они в полной мере доставляли друг другу наслаждение, словно занимались сексом с самим собой — буквально занимаясь сексом с самим собой.

Ощущая близость оргазма, чувствуя, как Томас сжимается на его члене, Уилл обхватил его член ладонью, размазывая смазку с головки по всей его длине. Том лишь толкнулся навстречу его ладони, прося большего. Быстро двигаясь рукой вверх и вниз, обводя пальцами его блестящую головку, акцентируя внимание на яичках, Уильям ощущал, как сам уже готов кончить.

Буквально одновременно застонав от сладкого тёплого ощущения внизу живота, от тянущей волны наслаждения, проходящей по всему члену, они выгнулись и синхронно кончили, заливая друг друга собственной спермой.

Выдохнув, Томас коротко двинулся вверх и вниз, в последний раз ощущая член своего клона в свое же заднице. Всё же спустившись с него, он ухмыльнулся, облизываясь.

— Я никогда и не мог представить, что это будет _так_ , — он широко улыбнулся, ложась рядом с Уиллом.

— Ты врешь, — коммандер усмехнулся, зеркаля свою собственную улыбку.

Они одновременно засмеялись, обнимая друг друга, нисколько не смущаясь обнажённости и собственной спермы.

Неожиданно заработавший коммуникатор пискнул о входящем вызове. Уильям раздражённо простонал, отвечая на вызов.

— Райкер!

— Коммандер, сэр, вы нужны на мостике, — доложил дежурный офицер.

— Буду через десять минут, — он быстро доложил и закрыл канал связи.

Поднявшись с кровати, Уильям прошёл в сторону дверей в звуковой душ, и лишь на самом пороге обернулся в сторону сиблинга, что лежал на кровати. Усмехнувшись в ответ на его заинтересованный взгляд, он покачал головой.

— Это ещё не конец.

— Разумеется, коммандер, — Томас выделил последнюю фразу, поднимаясь с кровати. — Увидимся на корабле.

Уильям скрылся в душе, а он же быстро оделся, словно это не в него кончила его собственная копия ещё пять минут назад. Лишь шорох закрывшихся дверей каюты оповестил коммандера о том, что он теперь один.

Уилл покачал головой, опираясь на стену душевой кабинки, позволяя звуковым волнам снять с него слой грязи, пота и смазки, что успели накопиться за все это время.

Это был самый странный и самый неповторимый опыт за всю его жизнь.


End file.
